


Miserable Heat

by iggypup87



Category: Professional Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: Frankie watches over AJ has he writhes around in heat.





	Miserable Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, I'm alive. And writing ABO now. Many thanks to spamightwrite for the beta read.  
> This takes place around, I'm guessing the 00s.

AJ mewled, his sweaty brown hair sticking to his forehead. He gripped a pillow, rubbing his head against it while his eyes were slammed shut. He licked his lips before his eyes shot open.

Frankie knew that look. AJ’s blue eyes dilated, his chest panting as he grasp for air. He gripped the pillow case tighter. Frankie shifted in his seat. His jeans getting painfully tight right as AJ’s sweet scent hit his nose. Urges swam through his alpha mind as an omega laid before him, writhing.

“This stinks,” AJ groaned, snapping Frankie back to reality. Frankie ran his fingers through his soft hair. He chuckles, scratching the back of his head.

“That’s an understatement,” Frankie said. He looked over at AJ. AJ was in hell. His heat happened right after a taping. Joe, Daniels, and Frankie had to help AJ all the way to the hotel room. Now they were separated. Joe went down to the gym, Daniels was taking a long shower. And Frankie had the privilege to guard AJ right now.

The alpha part of Frankie wanted to pounce. Claim AJ as his and fuck him through the mattress till AJ bore his baby. Every time Frankie breathed, he became intoxicated with AJ’s scent.

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”

“Thinking about what?” Frankie said, trying to play dumb.

“Mating me,” AJ said, pushing the pillow away. Frankie looked away, not wanting to take in AJ’s sculpted, sweaty muscles. His heavy breathing only accented them, allowing his abs flex. Something Frankie always found hot about AJ.

“Frankie, I wouldn’t mind,” AJ said, gasping, “you’re my friend. I don’t want you uncomfortable…”

“That’s the heat talking, AJ,” Frankie said, still looking away while AJ pushed the bed sheets down his hips, exposing his naked body more. “You pride yourself in saving yourself. You’ll regret it.”

AJ groaned, turning down on his stomach. Frankie still didn’t look, knowing he would stare at AJ’s plump ass while it ground into the bed. Instead, he could hear the bed creaking under AJ’s force.

“I’m on fire. It makes me want to say ‘to hell with it.’”

“You’ll regret it.”

AJ’s head hit his pillow with a loud thud. “You’re right. I would.”

Frankie got up. He groaned while walking towards the water pitcher, hating that he was sporting a boner over his troubled friend. But he couldn’t help it. Just reacting to biology. Biology he was fighting with all his might that to strip down and grant AJ release.

Instead he poured a glass of water, splashing across his face. He shook his head, letting the cool water snap him back to his senses. He was definitely claiming the cold shower once it was his turn.

He then poured another glass, walking it over to AJ.

“Here.”

AJ took the glass, gulping down the water like it was his life force. He sits up, running his hand through his hair.

“... Though, if I am going to be honest, I wouldn’t mind if it was one of you.”

“Not while your career is going.” Frankie said, scooting his chair over. “Plus, I think TNA would kill us.”

AJ laughed, looking down at his glass of water. “It’s probably going to be one of you. I just know it.”

Before Frankie could utter a rebuttal, AJ rolled his eyes, lifting his glass.

“And no, it’s not the heat talking, Frankie. I’ve been thinking about this for a while.”

AJ took a sip before putting his glass down bedside. He licked his lips before those baby blues looked deep into Frankie’s eyes. 

“I don’t know anybody I would rather have a kid with. That I trust completely.” AJ slammed his eyes shut and turned over at his side. “Can’t you leave me alone for a little bit?”

Frankie shook his head, “Not when there’s other alphas about. Alphas that would stop at nothing to have you.”

AJ turned over, facing Frankie. His short bangs fell over his eyes, glaring.

“I can handle myself! I’m not helpless.”

Frankie wished that were so. They had been in the locker room talk about taking AJ while he was in heat. Alphas that would love to be in Frankie’s position right now but instead pulling the sheets away and claiming him. 

“We….”

“You think I’m stupid? That I don’t know that guys would be after me? There’s talks all the time about which X Division member they’d like to have. That y’all were lucky you were a part of the division; y’all have the pick of anyone. But I can take them.”

“AJ, you could barely make it to the hotel room,” Frankie snorted, putting the blanket over AJ’s hot body.

AJ glared before shutting his eyes.

“Ah, nothing like a fresh shower to put a spring in your step!” 

Frankie looked up, grinning at his best friend who had finally gotten out the shower. He, in all of intelligence, wore gym pants and a loose t-shirt. Perfect combination when dealing with an omega considering Frankie’s jeans were about the brust.

Daniels motioned to the shower. 

“Go ahead. I’ll watch him for a while.”

Frankie ruffled AJ’s hair, a reaction that got his hand knocked out of the way. 

“Go shower. You smell too strong right now and it’s making things worse.”

Frankie chuckled, walking over. He patted Daniels’ back before taking his place. As the cold water hit Frankie’s body, he still couldn’t help wonder about what AJ had said. About mating with one of them.

As Frankie shivered, he realized now was not the time. There will be a time, but now wasn’t it.


End file.
